


Leap of Faith

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, God A + parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is a Good Big Brother, The Archangels are coming, angel gave each other marks - kind of like wedding rings, not everything is rosy in Heaven, the archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's eyes of concern are haunting Lucifer. He can't seem to get her out of his head.</p><p>There's also the little matter of him getting shot. That he can do something about.</p><p>And since he'd rather gauge his wings out again then trust a human with his wounds, he prays to his brother to take away his pain, only to realize maybe his brother needs him to take some of his pain away too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

That look, that flash of genuine concern. The gentleness in her voice,

His eyes snapped open. No, he thought he'd overcome this, overcome the pain.

He'd tried gotten rid of everything, every reminder of that time.

He shivered. He lay back down, curling inward. Willing away the pictures - the feelings of falling, the pain, the look of rage on his brothers faces.

His brothers. He pulled himself closer. No. No he didn't want to relive this.

He moved his leg and pain shot through his body. He hissed. Sudden rage made him throw the covers away and storm out to his kitchen.

He glared at nothing in particular - the obnoxious beauty of it all. This was not what Heaven looked like as much as humanity wanted to believe it to be.

No Heaven was curves, rays of light, glints of silver. His hands curled on the edge of the kitchen counter.

He didn't want to give them the satisfaction. He had a reputation to maintain after all. But the pain, the pain was overwhelming.

He knew a doctor was a phone call away, but he didn't trust humanity. Didn't think them worthy of lowering his pride.

His eyes went to the shinning sun. There was only one he would deem worthy, who he'd momentarily lower his pride for. 

But would he come?  
Would he care?

His palms touched his eyes closing. He didn't think he'd have to ask. Didn't think he'd ever had to ask his brothers for anything ever again.

"You should sit, the longer you stand the more painful it will be."

Lucifer opened his eyes to see a man stand before him. Silent as ever, Raphael had always been the quietest.

He opened his mouth, but Raphael was faster. Pinning him to his bar.

Anger burned in his eyes and underneath, buried so far below Lucifer wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't known to look - worry, pain, happiness.

"Don't talk snake. Now sit."

Lucifer obliged. He didn't speak, though he watched him as his brother walked about. His back tense, his white wings still beautiful. They stretched and rippled as he moved, 

The black rune peeking in and out. Lucifer looked away, that was all the confirmation he needed. His brother still cared, still loved, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Concern had always been his weakness.

It must of been written in his eyes because Raphael only sighed and looked away.

"How do you know I don't keep it as a reminder to never lower my guard again?"

"Because it would have faded, it would have lost its burning shine. And dear brother of mine, you are a lot of things but you were never one to turn your back on those you loved."

Raphael's hands clenched.

"You came when I called." 

Lucifer added quieter losing his near constant mocking edge, his hand coming to slowly lay on top of his. Laced fingers, tears. 

Raphael pulled away blinking rapidly.

"You are healed." 

But that look hadn't left. Every time Lucifer closed his eyes he saw it. He needed a distraction.

"Brother wait."

Raphael turned. His eyes shined.

"Don't. I came. Please let me go."

Raphael. The statute. The rock his brothers relied on. The one who was always able to fix everything. 

It seemed everyone forgot to fix him. Lucifer walked closer, slowly. His eyes never leaving his.

He gently wiped the tears away, his hand coming to rest on Raphael's cheek. Raphael averted his eyes.

"I am healed and for that I thank you. But I think there's one more thing you can do."

"What?" No hesitance. Always ready to help. The mark on another's pair of wings. One decision destroying it all.

Lucifer swallowed. He had a half a mind to pull away, to send him away. To drown himself in skin and alcohol.

Raphael looked back up at him. Had Lucifer read that wrong? Was he asking, no begging?

Well Lucifer never refused a request.

"I think that bullet messed with me. I feel so cold, and I can't seem to get warm. Do you think that you could share your body heat for a few minutes?"

Raphael cocked an eyebrow. His mouth held no smile.

"Go find some blankets. Or how about some flesh? I hear you've become fond of that."

Not enough. Find a better way his eyes pleaded. Though Lucifer still flinched, he'd forgotten Raphael was ever observant - or at least he is now, now nothing would get by him. Nothing and no one would blindside him, not again. Even so, Lucifer didn't move away. 

"Please Raphael? Blankets can only give me so much, and humans, they're good for a lot of things - specifically anything to do with a tongue. But, you radiate warmth, can't you spare some? After all I'm still your patient."

Raphael rolled his eyes but pulled him into his warmth. Lucifer sighed, nestling his head in Raphael's neck. 

He could feel the small shivers, the small shakes. The tell tale signs that no, no his baby brother wasn't alright. Why hadn't anyone seen? Why the blind eye?

Lucifer shifted. Raphael's grip tightened. How Lucifer longed to comfort him, to sooth his baby brother's worries away. To let his hands chase away all that tension. He only had his words now. 

Luckily words happened to be his speciality.

He sighed, gently pulling away and immediately wished he hadn't. Raphael looked so vulnerable, so broken.

If Lucifer didn't know what fate awaited him in Heaven, he'd force Raphael to stay for no other reason than because he wanted him to.

But that wasn't how Heaven worked. How it had ever worked.

"I don't think it's working. Come. I have an idea."

Apprehension filled Raphael's eyes. Lucifer rolled his in turn, forcing calm, shielding his heart.

"Relax no Apple this time. I just think if we were laying on something I would warm faster."

Raphael blinked and nodded.

Lucifer went to the bedroom. His hand never letting Raphael's go. Raphael blinked as they entered, his head tilting. He stood rooted in the entryway.

"It's a bed Raphi."

Lucifer tensed. He'd slipped. He looked away, waiting for the hand to move away, waiting for harsh words. The sound of departing wings.

Only the fingers tightened around his. There was no harsh words only a tired sigh, and as Lucifer looked back a small spark of amusement bloomed in Raphael's eyes.

"I know what it is. I just don't see how clothes will help. You are cold, having clothes between us would negate the process."

Lucifer only shrugged pretending it didn't fill him with joy to see Raphael play along. Slowly he unbuttoned his coat. Raphael stood and watched.

They were walking on eggshells. One wrong word, one out of bound touch. That was all it would take.

Raphael stopped him as he was about to discard the shirt. His hand coming to rest over his heart.

Feather light, gentle. Oh how he didn't deserve this. 

"Better?"

The glint was back, more pronounced.

Lucifer only raised an eyebrow. The talk about power coming back to him. No one had power over anyone, it had to be given. Did he trust Raphael enough? After everything? After all the blood and venom between them?

"What are you doing?" Lucifer sounded more vulnerable, more anxious then he wanted to. Raphael merely shrugged.

"I wanted to test my theory before you completely disrobed. In case I was wrong."

Lucifer's eye momentarily widened. It went both ways. Raphael was gauging him, was thinking of letting him have power. After everything, after everything Lucifer had done to him. 

Chains, screams, the over powering stench of lust in the air. 

Raphael was willing for a moment to put it all aside. Oh Father what had Heaven become?

Lucifer swallowed, trying to feign nonchalantness.

"Yes. I think your theory may hold some merit. Though I am no completely convinced."

"Neither am I."

Clothes stripped away, satin and silk enveloped them. Lucifer pulled him close.

Raphael didn't move. Slowly, ever so slowly Lucifer let his hand roam. A brush through his hair, a graze down his skin.

Raphael watched him, eyes betraying nothing. Finally his voice asked so soft, harkening to tiny wings and a smile full of innocence and love.

"What are you doing?"

At the moment? On earth? Away from home? Lucifer didn't want to rehash old arguments. He settled for the present.

He shrugged.

"Seeing if maybe emotion has a role to play in the cold."

Something flashed across Raphael's eyes. To close. A warning.

Lucifer only smiled.

"You should try it. Maybe if we were both relaxed, I could finally get over this chill."

He didn't think Raphael would. So when he felt the gentle hand graze up his arm he almost broke the game.

Instead Lucifer distracted himself, seeing if he had memorized Raphael's body correctly.

He had.

He forcibly kept himself in check, when all he wanted to do was wrap Raphael up and hide away him from all of eternity. When all he yearned to do was kiss every scar away. His instead settled for keeping his hands measured, casual. Hiding all the guilt of how terrible of a big brother he was.

Sharp intake. He almost grinned, only to remember there was no carnality to this. This was something much deeper, more tender, this was the innocence of Heaven.

Of course Raphael wouldn't understand, wouldn't see it as anything other than just love. Wouldn't know the connotation that humans would surmise of this. Lucifer thanked anyone short of Father for at least letting him have that.

His eyes opened lazily to see Raphael staring at him. Tears falling, Lucifer's eyes widened. Game over.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Physically.  
Emotionally.

Little wing, have you ever healed from the pain I caused you?

"Your wings. What did you do to them?"

Lucifer visibly relaxed, taking a risk he moved his head from his pillow to Raphael's.

"I didn't want a reminder." Was all he said. 

Reminder of what was ripped away.  
Reminder of the home he'd never see.

Those were all true, but not the real reason. It was the reason he didn't want to admit, the one he buried deep in his heart. The longing he had tried to discard with his wings.

He didn't want a reminder of all the love Father had once given him. All the smiles, the laughs, the soft hand carding over his wings.

He buried himself closer. His hands coming to circle Raphael's waist.

Slowly, ever so slowly Raphael lay his head down. Curling into him. His hands fisted on his chest.

Lucifer opened his eyes. Panic seizing him, hazy disorientation, Heaven was never dark. Raphael curled closer. His wings shifting. The tips grazing the side of Lucifer's body.

Lucifer slowly let out a shaky breath. It was night. He was not in Heaven. More importantly Raphael hadn't fallen.

The sound of wings made Lucifer tense. His eyes going to Raphael who didn't stir. His eyes remained closed, his breathing slow, a ghost of a smile grazed his features.

Amenadiel waited at the foot of his bed. He didn't move. There was no anger there, he was not here for a fight. When Lucifer raised an eyebrow, his eyes only went to Raphael.

Right. Raphael had to go home. Lucifer shifted. Stifling the hiss of pain as Raphael's wings dug into his side. 

His eyes met Amenadiel's. An understanding passed between them. Healers were never harmed in wars. 

Amenadiel moved slowly around to the other side of the bed. Raphael's back faced him.

It almost made Lucifer cry, remembering those dark eyes on him. Tiny hands clutching his wings.

Lucifer swallowed and gently tried to disentangle himself. His heart breaking as Raphael unconsciously whimpered.

How he longed to demand an explanation. Change was one thing, he wasn't so naive as to think that there'd be no difference in his brothers. But this drastic? 

Slowly Amenadiel's hands came. Softly extracting the wing tips from Lucifer's side. The punctures healing instantly. Lucifer blinked in thanks. 

All to quickly Raphael was pulled away from him. Suddenly he actually did feel cold. He couldn't help but smirk at the bitter irony.

Amenadiel moved away. Raphael's once again on him with the mere quirk of Amenadiel's finger.

Lucifer quickly moved. Amenadiel's grip tightened. His eyes wary. His stance defensive. 

Lucifer caught his eye and shook his head. No fighting. Just this once, he didn't want his brother's visit to end in bitter words and broken promises.

His hand grazed over Raphael's cheek. He was rewarded with a genuine smile. He bent down kissing his forehead.

Lucifer bent lower, his lips level with Raphael's ear.

He hesitated. There was so many things he wanted to say, so many promises, so many questions, so many words. 

He took a deep breath. He settled for something simple, something that had always stayed true since the beginning when he'd held him so tiny and fragile in his arms.

"I love you my little miracle. Never forget that."

His eyes went to Amenadiel's. He was better at hiding his emotions, though he could still see it. The confusion, the wary acceptance. Suddenly Lucifer wanted to see him smile too. Wanted to see his little shadow look at him with that blind love again, no matter how impossible of an idea it seemed.

But he was at a loss for words. But Amenadiel graced him with a small smile, the love clouded with eons of pain, but still there in his eyes. Hidden, but there.

Lucifer stepped back and nodded. He forced himself to watch as the wings came free, opened and took his brothers home. Back to a home he'd never get to see.

He turned away, his hand going to a bottle of scotch on his nightstand.

Black mark. A flash of white and yellow wings intertwined. Lucifer let out a harsh sigh.

Taking his phone he dialed the number. It was answered on the second ring.

For the second time that day, Lucifer was at a loss of what to say.

"Luce? Is the world ending again?"

The tone held a smile, a joke. The sounds of New York bustling in the background. 

Lucifer gathered his courage. He knew what he needed to say, to ask.

"Do you still have it?"

"What?" Cautious, wary, guarded.

"The mark."

No explanation needed. No ambiguity. They both knew which mark.

After many heartbeats the voice answered. Serious, sounding as old as he actually was.

"Yes."

An unwavering certainty, because even after everything there was always only one answer. It was the only faith Lucifer was liable to believe in.

He relaxed, an easy smile slid across his face.

"Good."

Lucifer poured another drink, waiting to see if the voice asked. If it wanted to know.

Finally tentatively,

"Why?"

"Because Azazel, he still has his. It shines as darkly as the first day you gave it to him."

He sipped his drink as the laughter bubbled through the phone. The unbridled joy. It seems Heaven hadn't stolen everything from them.

Breathless, 

"Okay Luce you need to tell me everything. It seems you've been having too much fun without me."

Lucifer beamed. He leaned back into his fluffy pillows, already missing the feel of Raphael wings.

"So, I got shot..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want me to have scenes with the other archangels? Maybe pertaining to whatever weekly lesson Lucifer learns.


End file.
